


Yo elijo mi vida y Te elijo a ti en ella.

by KimDaennyBlack



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimDaennyBlack/pseuds/KimDaennyBlack
Summary: Tony se sentía perdido desde el gran impacto que tuvo tras la Civil-War en su vida y esta de mas recordarse que lo querían mas como marioneta que como una persona dando apoyo.SHIELD le estaba "ordenando" solucionar el conflicto que supuesta mente comenzó.Absolver a los fugitivos de sus crímenes era sólo el comienzo, debido a que Hydra aprovecho la ausencia de los Vengadores.Y para la guinda del pastel, lo presionaban para que diera refugio a los Ex-vengadores.Su vida se estaba volviendo más mierda que antes y ya ni sabia lo que quería.Lo único que le daba un respiro fueron sus hijos, aquellos que ni el mismo se propuso tener y una persona que se propuso protegerlo con su vida de ser necesario.La pregunta es ¿Que hará el mundo ante él Guardián de Tony Stark?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark/T'Challa
Kudos: 5





	Yo elijo mi vida y Te elijo a ti en ella.

_Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad._

_Estas en la obligación de hacer el bien, es tu destino._

_Si fuiste elegido, estas destinado a grandes cosas._

¿Y si no quiero elegir aquello? ¿Que pasa si la vida de un héroe no es lo que quiero? Si yo no acepte tener este poder, entonces no estoy obligado ¿Cierto?.

Si es así... entonces ¿porque me obligan a dar mi vida por la humanidad cuando no quiero.

Ahora lo entendí... si me niego a hacer el "Bien" un villano es lo que soy, un sujeto de alto riesgo y sin control, una persona sin corazón, el malo de la historia.

¿Y saben que?... Dolió más, el que nadie me apoyará.

Tengo derecho a elegir mi camino, mi vida se la daré a quien YO QUIERA y no por "Obligación".

Y pido...

Y de verdad... pido perdón....... Perdónenme por no ser de aquellos que dan su tiempo y esfuerzo a ustedes.

Desee tantas veces ser valiente, para que me acepten, para ser una "buena persona" y salvarlos... Pero no puedo, no entiendo porque debería hacerlo y me siento peor al pensarlo.

Repetidamente me digo que iré al infierno... Que seré castigado por no hacer lo que debo, me siento la peor persona al ser tan egoísta.

Pero es que aun no entiendo... ¿Porque debo salvarlos? 

¿Porque debo dar mi vida por gente que no conozco? 

¿Porque no tengo derecho a hacer una vida normal?

Fui odiado cuando notaron que era diferente a ellos, fui objeto de insultos y maldiciones, sentencias de muerte y odio... Y con todo eso... ¿Como quieres que los salve cuando para mi no lo valen?

Es más ridícula mi situación, el hecho de que debo arriesgar mi vida para ser amado, proteger al mundo para ser aceptado y trabajar más y más para no dejar de ser querido...En un mundo donde yo nací.

Crecí con este... Poder y desde un bebé fui destinado a morir por personas buenas o malas... si merecían la muerte o no... si deseaban vivir o no, el destino me obligó a ser sacrificio para la seguridad de la humanidad, solo por tener lo que otros no.

Porque tenia el poder de cambiar las cosas y hacer lo correcto, salvando al mundo.

PERO ni idiota dejó que el ser diferente manipule mi vida.

***********

_No tienes lo que se necesita para ser un héroe._

_Es mucha responsabilidad, para ti todo es un juego._

_Solo creas desastre tras desastre, no arreglas nada._

_No tienes poderes ni nada, no se siquiera porque luchas._

_No tienes lo necesario._

Pero ¿Si trato y trato de hacer las cosas bien? ¿Si por una ves me dejaras ayudar de verdad? ¿Esta mal querer protegerlos?

Pareciera que con el hecho de no tener poderes, es como si no tuviera madera para ser un Héroe... Como si no sirviera para proteger al mundo

Y aun a costa de todo eso, seguí adelante, demostrándole a los demás que si podía hacer las cosas bien y poder proteger a los demás a costa de mi dolor.

Pero...

Aun cuando los protejo... Aun cuando doy mi vida, tiempo y esfuerzo para cuidarlos, parece no ser suficiente.

Y me di cuenta que frente a sus ojos, aun soy aquel mal hombre del pasado, aquel ser ignorante de su entorno... Como si nada de lo que hiciera cambiará lo que fui, un "asesino" a ojos de todos.

¿Duele?... Si, lo hace.

Lastima tanto el descubrir que hasta mis propios amigos, no tienen fe en mi como Vengador, que mis esfuerzos no ganen el valor requerido... Que mis errores sean más llamativos y mis defectos más importantes que... Todo lo demás.

Pero aun así tome este camino y no me pienso echar atrás, no me rendiré tan fácilmente.

Fue decisión mía y la seguiré a toda costa, yo elegí dar mi vida para salvarlos.

Pero...

Perdón por...

Lo siento... Por no protegerlos mejor... Perdónenme por no llegar a tiempo.

Perdón por aquellos que lo perdieron todo... Se que... Merezco ser odiado por eso.

Lo siento por ser el causante de sus dolores y tristezas...

Solo por favor... Perdónenme.

Porque esto a mi también... A mi igual me duele. 

Doy todo de mi, dinero para restaurarles lo que perdieron, apoyo para los que sufrieron y cuidados a los que se hirieron... ¿Pero como parece ser que lo empeora todo? solo maldiciones parecían ser las únicas palabras dirigidas a mi.

Pero esta bien, es mi decisión seguir y lo soportare.

Una ves trate de dejar esto atrás, volver a mi la vida normal de antes... Jajjaja jaja fue un completo fracaso.

Me di cuenta que traté de borrar una parte de mi que no quería ser olvidado.

No me di cuenta que sería más odiado por tener el deseo... De dejar esto atrás una sola ves.

Tuve que aprender otra ves a ignorar las críticas, a sobrellevar las malas leguas y aprovechar las malas palabras.

Los protegía a mi manera, aún cuando no lo notaban. Eso ya no importa.

A veces... Me pregunto porque soy al que más juzgan y a los demás ni una critica o mal de ojo les dan.

Saben... Me da la sensación de que aunque muriera, aunque me sacrificara... Nadie notaria mi ausencia.

Porque... Cuando trato de ayudar, empeora todo.

Pareciera que solo a Tony Stark le pasa...

Parece que solo a mi me sucede... Pero...

Un Stark es de Hierro ¿no papá?


End file.
